looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 7/12/15 - 7/18/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *7/12/15 - 10:30am - 8 Ball Bunny/Hare Splitter/Dumb Patrol *7/12/15 - 2am - This is a Life/Bunker Hill Bunny/Rabbit's Kin/Mutt in a Rut/Slick Chick/Cracked Quack/Dog Pounded *7/13/15 - 12pm and 2am - Big Snooze/Hareless Wolf/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Go Fly a Kit/Steal Wool/Blooper Bunny/Wearing of the Grin *7/13/15 - 5pm - All A-Bir-r-r-d/D'Fightin' Ones/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Canned Feud/Home Tweet Home/Bird in a Guilty Cage *7/14/15 - 12pm and 2am - Chariots of Fur/Rabbit Transit/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Double Or Mutton/Canned Feud/Back Alley Oproar/Baton Bunny *7/14/15 - 5pm - Satan's Waitin'/Trick or Tweet/Putty Tat Twouble/Tweet Zoo/Tree Cornered Tweety/Hyde and Go Tweet/Tweet Dreams *7/15/15 - 12pm and 2am - Pests for Guests/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Thumb Fun/Million Hare/Weasel While You Work/Quack Shot/14 Carrot Rabbit *7/15/15 - 5pm - Ain't She Tweet/Tweetie Pie/Canary Row/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Birds Anonymous/Fowl Weather/Tweety's Circus *7/16/15 - 12pm and 2am - Corn on the Cop/Hip Hip Hurry/Lumber Jerks/Feather Dusted/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tugboat Granny/Yankee Dood It *7/16/15 - 5pm - Last Hungry Cat/Muzzle Tough/Jet Cage/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Greedy For Tweety/Hawaiian Aye Aye *7/17/15 - 12pm and 2am - Mad as a Mars Hare/Sock A Doodle Do/Big Top Bunny/What Makes Daffy Duck/Devil's Feud Cake/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A *7/17/15 - 5pm - Room and Bird/Tugboat Granny/Snow Business/Sandy Claws/Tweety's S.O.S./Tweet and Sour/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *7/18/15 - 4pm - Sugar and Spies/Home Tweet Home/War and Pieces/French Rarebit/Mouse Divided, A/Baseball Bugs/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea *7/18/15 - 5pm - Plop Goes the Weasel/Lovelorn Leghorn/Yolks On You/Quack Shot/Stupor Salesman/Carrotblanca/Windblown Hare THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *7/12/15 - 11am - Point, Laser Point *7/12/15 - 11:30am - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *7/12/15 - 4pm - Dear John *7/12/15 - 4:30pm - Daffy Duck Esquire *7/12/15 - 5am - Year of the Duck *7/12/15 - 5:30am - Gossamer Is Awesomer *7/13/15 - 5am - Here Comes the Pig *7/13/15 - 5:30am - Mr. Weiner *7/14/15 - 5am - SuperRabbit *7/14/15 - 5:30am - Best Friends Redux *7/15/15 - 5am - Best Friends *7/15/15 - 5:30am - Jailbird and Jailbunny *7/16/15 - 5am - Members Only *7/16/15 - 5:30am - Fish and Visitors *7/17/15 - 5am - Monster Talent *7/17/15 - 5:30am - Reunion *7/18/15 - 12am - Devil Dog *7/18/15 - 12:30am - Foghorn Leghorn Story *7/18/15 - 1am - Here Comes the Pig *7/18/15 - 1:30am - Mr. Weiner THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *7/13/15 - 6pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *7/13/15 - 6:30pm - Outback Down Under *7/14/15 - 6pm - Moscow Side Story; Fair's Fair *7/14/15 - 6:30pm - Catch as Catch Cannes; Yodel Recall *7/15/15 - 6pm - B2 or Not B2 *7/15/15 - 6:30pm - Family Circles; Sea You Later *7/16/15 - 6pm - They Call Me Mister Lincoln; Froggone It *7/16/15 - 6:30pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World *7/17/15 - 6pm - The Shell Game; Rasslin' Rhapsody *7/17/15 - 6:30pm - Bull Running on Empty *7/18/15 - 6am - A Chip Off the Old Castle *7/18/15 - 6:30am - Spooker of the House; Furgo *7/18/15 - 7am - The Cat Who Knew Too Much *7/18/15 - 7:30am - Double Take NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker